


Не дадут второй шанс

by WXD



Category: Original Work
Genre: Background Character Death, Background Het, Drama, Drugs, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 01:46:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12830715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WXD/pseuds/WXD
Summary: Написано на Тлен-2017 по заявке «Скучаешь по ней? — Нет, по тебе»Предупреждения: мат, курсив, во флэшбеках присутствует гет и смерть персонажа





	Не дадут второй шанс

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Тлен-2017 по заявке «Скучаешь по ней? — Нет, по тебе»
> 
> Предупреждения: мат, курсив, во флэшбеках присутствует гет и смерть персонажа

Может, для того чтобы развязать, стоило употребить что-нибудь помощнее сиднокарба — престарелую пластинку Игорь нашел в ящике с посудой, — но тогда нужно было писать, договариваться, ждать, а хотелось просто прыгнуть в нужное состояние по щелчку пальцев и выйти на улицу, и пойти. Подышать, отдышаться.  
Не было ничего, только древние таблетки, у которых срок годности уже наверняка пошел в минус, и, кстати, можно ли нескольким безобидным колесам присваивать статус «развязал»? Наверное, можно, если два месяца не употреблял ничего кроме пива, корвалола и изредка — травы.  
_Ну, можно. Ну, закинулся, вышел._  
Он решил — по настроению. Если сложится, то вечером можно ускориться как следует, а сейчас пусть будет эта протухшая аптека, главное, выйти из квартиры. Одному.  
Проснувшись к обеду, он не сразу понял, что никого нет — пусто, тихо, только завал мусора после вписки, заглохший плейлист и душный, застоявшийся воздух. Все разбежались. Кто-то, наверное, ушел еще ночью, а потом…  
_За минералкой? Сразу все? Не, вряд ли._  
Сначала Игорь хотел позвонить, даже начал искать телефон, хотя головная боль почти хлынула носом, а потом остановился, словно выключили. Он впервые с похорон остался один — вообще один, без пьяного смеха, без забытых тел в туалете, без голосов и грохота колонок.  
_Это апокалипсис, Игорек,_ — прозвучало в голове Танькиным голосом, — _все исчезли, никого нет._  
На секунду даже стало страшно — Таньке он не мог не поверить, но сдержал панику, словно ком одежды затолкал в шкаф, надавил плечом, чтобы не вывалилось. Только не помогло — стоило на секунду забыться, впустить в себя ее голос, ее интонации, и понеслось: _Ты когда ел в последний раз? Нет, не эту плесень, нормальную еду? Игорь?_  
Он не помнил, когда и что ел в последний раз, но голода не чувствовал. Однако пошел на кухню и рывком открыл холодильник — пусто, лампочка не работает. В углу забытая тарелка в крошках. Одернул себя — что я делаю? Я разве сюда собирался? Поесть?  
_Таня, прекрати. Не морочь голову, мы тебя закопали. Неделю… десять дней назад?_  
Он не собирался есть. И в холодильник заглядывать тоже не собирался. Вот что происходит, если остаться одному.  
Танька усмехнулась — короткое мягкое хмыканье, он прекрасно помнил, как при этом выглядит ее лицо. _Закопали? Какое же блядское слово, Игорек, зачем. Хотя, действительно — закопали. И не поспоришь._  
Он принялся шарить в ящиках — вдруг что-нибудь осталось. С прошлого месяца, с прошлого года, хоть что-нибудь, полдорожки, седуксен на худой конец, брал у знакомых под бессонницу, весь, что ли, вышел? Папироска. Как так получилось, что он не начал долбить сразу после похорон? Танька задала инерцию, и он на ней держался. А теперь — _закопали, блядское слово._ И не поспоришь.  
Просроченный сиднокарб не очень годился, но Игорь быстро проглотил три таблетки. Сменил рубашку и вышел на улицу.  
На автомате свернул в пластиковый павильон возле остановки, и так же, почти не думая, попросил два беляша: _И салат возьми. И чай. Пусть все в пакет уложит, возвращайся домой, поешь и спать. Никому не звони, проспись._  
Он мысленно отмахнулся от Таньки, как сделал бы это вживую — _брысь, мурка,_ — и притянул бы к себе, чтобы поцеловать в нос.  
Горло перехватило. Продавец оценивающе покосился на его гримасу и продолжил возиться с чаем.  
Только теперь Игорь заметил, что в стекляшке жутко воняет подгоревшим жиром. Он взял свой пакет и, стараясь дышать ртом, выскочил на улицу — пропитанный осенней пылью и выхлопами воздух показался амброзией.  
Задержавшись под навесом остановки, он думал, что даже Танька не сумеет впихнуть в него еду — от запаха беляшей мутило, стаканчик в руке жег пальцы. Посмотрев на плавающую сверху дольку лимона, Игорь отправил чай в ближайшую урну.  
Можно было сесть на скамейку и позволить проносящимся мимо машинам себя загипнотизировать. День был пасмурный, пыльный, с легким ветром и запахом опадающей листвы, он напоминал теплую воду из крана, когда склоняешься над раковиной, суешь пальцы под струю и ждешь, чтобы пошла холодная. Так и с погодой — холода предстояли со дня на день, темные, пронизывающие, со слякотью и долгими дождями, а пока город словно задремал под пухлыми облаками, опустившимися почти на самые крыши.  
_Таня, оставь меня в покое. Мне снова надо вызвонить всех этих тварей, собрать еще народу, музыку погромче, бухла побольше, чтобы только тебя не слышать. Таня._  
Это было до омерзения пошло — заглушать ее голос толпой идиотов, но другого способа он пока не нашел, а после похорон проблема требовала быстрого решения.  
_Таня._  
Игорь не заметил, когда выбросил пакет с беляшами. Хотелось пить, он свернул к большому супермаркету, и это, кажется, была только его идея, никаких голосов в голове.  
В супермаркете работал кондиционер, горели лампы дневного света, но не раздражающе, а так, словно плоские светильники аккуратно прикрыли бумагой. Сведенная напряжением шея расслабилась, руки повисли вдоль тела. Игорь встал напротив полок с водой: длинные ряды прозрачных бутылок, голубоватое мерцание, прохлада. Рай. Вечно бы так стоял.  
Краем глаза он заметил, как тетка с рацией бесцеремонно его разглядывает и бормочет что-то в свой аппарат, и умиротворение растаяло. _Сереж, тут наркоман какой-то возле воды. Наверное, к вам сейчас пойдет,_ — или что угодно в этом духе. Игорь вздернул подбородок, постарался придать себе бодрый вид, но верить, что из этого вышло что-то приличное, было глупо. Похож ли он на наркомана? Несомненно.  
Игорь закрыл глаза. Почти две недели назад ему исполнилось двадцать восемь, на Танькиной машине они приехали к его родителям, а вечером планировали отметить где-нибудь с ребятами. Танька припарковалась, Игорь достал с заднего сиденья цветы для матери. Кончалось лето, солнечный свет был густым, желто-розовым.  
— Игорек, я сигареты забыла. Три минуты подожди, хорошо? Я бегом.  
Игорь закатил глаза, но пристроил букет на крышку багажника.  
Танька из-под ладони оглядела дорогу, светофора над «зеброй» не было — машины тормозили, когда появлялся пешеход. Игорь до сих пор в деталях мог воспроизвести этот момент — Танька ступает на проезжую часть, первая белая линия, жирная, подновленная совсем недавно, вторая, ноги ее в тени, а плечи уже пересекли границу света, платье полосатое, босоножки... Она снова из-под руки смотрит влево.  
Игорь зажмурился — ровный ряд прозрачных бутылок исчез, стерлась дорога с пешеходной «зеброй» — и заставил себя прислушаться к бормотанию тетки с рацией. Слов было не разобрать, но голос звучал недобро. Он наугад выдернул со стеллажа бутылку и побрел к кассе.  
Там его окружили пирамиды жвачек, зажигалок и шоколадных батончиков. Игорь пристроился в конец очереди, оказавшись напротив стойки с презервативами. На уровне глаз блестели яркие тюбики смазки, обещавшие разное — согревающий эффект охлаждающий эффект, аромат клубники, антиоксиданты, мягкость и долгий секс. Игорь машинально протянул руку.  
— Не пойму, — однажды сказала Танька, — почему на кассе? Вот стоишь ты с котлетами и гречкой в корзине, мечтаешь поскорее оказаться дома, думаешь, что завтра тебе к зубному, а сегодня бы надо лечь пораньше, начальник заебал, очередь еле тянется, и тут тебе — смазка для ебли. Ты устал и хочешь жрать, но здесь про то, как легко и безболезненно чей-то хуй влезет в твою задницу, или — а ты не забыл купить гондонов к ужину? Почему на кассе-то? Почему, блядь, на кассе?  
— Мелкий товар, боятся, что растащат, — улыбнулся Игорь.  
Танька не дала продолжить.  
— Ни фига! По моим наблюдениям свистнуть что-нибудь возле кассы проще, чем в зале. Берешь посмотреть, делаешь вид, что ставишь обратно, и в карман. Главное — покерфейс.  
Очнувшись от толчка в плечо, Игорь обнаружил, что держит в руке лиловый тюбик: _мягкий эффект с анестетиком, незабываемые ощущения._ Очередь двинулась вперед, пожилая женщина с молчаливой злостью протиснулась за его спиной. Игорь бездумно опустил смазку на ленту рядом с бутылкой, но дальше снова возникла заминка.  
— Сколько?.. Там же написано — шестьдесят пять рублей. С какой стати девяносто? Нет, это вы что-то путаете.  
Голос звучал на удивление спокойно среди злых взглядов и нервного бормотания. Принятый дома сиднокарб делал только хуже — обострял восприятие, гнал сердце бегом. Слева на периферии зрения прошмыгнула темная тень, и Игорь с трудом подавил желание повернуться. Это был мусор воображения, остаточные файлы, и больше ничего.  
Он увидел руки кассирши, мнущие упаковку спагетти — длинные лиловые ногти, почти такого же цвета, как тюбик смазки, который он прихватил. Неестественно квадратные пластинки с острыми углами, казалось, существуют отдельно от пальцев — ощупывают, осязают, живут. На безымянном и большом в лиловый гель было утоплено по стразу. Игорь прищурился — стразы рассыпали вокруг жирные блики, почти искры. Он мысленно отправил их в корзину, куда недавно забросил черную тень-обманку — такого не бывает.  
Спор у кассы продолжался:  
— Я подожду, сходите, проверьте.  
Кассирша что-то ответила — ее голос звучал невнятно и вяло на фоне уверенных интонаций покупателя. Ногти продолжали изучать шелестящую упаковку, словно ощупью искали цену.  
_Удобно тебе с такими ногтями тампоны в себя запихивать? А дрочить?_ — подумал Игорь, и оглянулся, словно кто-то мог услышать.  
— Я же не сам это выдумал, девушка.  
Очередь начала волноваться. Кто-то потребовал открыть вторую кассу и пригласить администратора. По затылку взбиралось смутное беспокойство — он узнал голос, узнал паузы между словами, которые получались, когда жвачка прижималась к внутренней стороне щеки.  
— Ладно, оставьте их себе. Только сигареты посчитайте.  
В волнении Игорь подался вперед — голос вполне мог оказаться фантомным мусором вроде тени и бликов. Из-за бокса с сигаретами появились губы кассирши — матовые, четко очерченные. Некрасивые, но притягательные, как и ногти — губы задержали Игоря на лишних пять секунд, он смотрел, хлопая глазами, и почти упустил покупателя с макаронами.  
_Я бы тебе заправил в рот._  
И действительно бы заправил — член под джинсами напрягся, соглашаясь, кровь прилила сладко и горячо. Игорь запаниковал.  
Покупатель тем временем направился к двери — серое пальто, кроссовки, сигаретная пачка в руке, ровно подстриженный затылок.  
Оттолкнув лезущую вперед тележку, Игорь сунул кассирше свою воду и две купюры. Очередь нешуточно возмутилась.  
— Да вы оборзели совсем!  
— Молодой человек, совесть имейте!  
— Да он пьяный.  
— Точно, бухой.  
— Охрану зовите! Небось, украл что-нибудь.  
Ногти невозмутимо просканировали его покупки. На губы он больше не смотрел — схватив воду, бросился за серым пальто.  
— Эй, вы забыли, — окликнула Игоря кассирша и даже схватила за рукав.  
— Что?  
— Возьмите, говорю.  
Ему показалось, что мусорная корзина в голове опрокинулась, и он сейчас утонет в тенях и бликах — ненастоящих, но цепких.  
Ногти протягивали через ленту тюбик смазки.  
— Спасибо.  
— И ваш чек.  
Игорь почти бегом бросился из магазина, уже не зная, что делает — догоняет пальто или спасается от навязчивых фантомов.  
— Тимур!  
Пальто остановилось посреди грязного тротуара: рука в кармане, напряженный затылок, ноги слегка расставлены — почти скульптурный силуэт.  
— Тимур! — Запыхавшись, Игорь перешел на шаг. Поравнялся, перевел дыхание. — Ты что здесь делаешь?  
Тимур повернулся — двигалась только шея — и дернул уголком рта.  
— Привет.  
Игорь не помнил, видел его на похоронах или нет, он вообще мало что помнил о тех днях, но точно знал, что живет Тимур далеко отсюда.  
— Маме плохо, я решил задержаться.  
_Маме плохо,_ — с внезапной ненавистью подумал Игорь. — _А когда твоя мама Таньку гробила, ей было хорошо?_  
Вспышка ненависти оставила без сил. Теперь он даже толком не понимал своего порыва — догнать Тимура во что бы то ни стало. Тот потер указательным пальцем бровь, слегка нахмурился. Игорь, наоборот, улыбнулся широко: его помятый вид пачкал безупречное пальто и кроссовки, как улиточный след, и это слегка притупляло ярость.  
— А ты?.. — Он смерил Игоря растерянным взглядом. — Здесь...  
— Вон там, — махнул Игорь на девятиэтажку. — Недалеко.  
Тимур легко потеснил его к обочине — по дороге ползла машина. Игорь не сразу сообразил, что все еще держит в руке лиловый тюбик со смазкой, и что Тимур старательно обходит взглядом эту деталь, делая вид, что ничего странного тут нет. Он неловко запихнул тюбик в карман, улыбаться больше не тянуло.  
_Если бы он все-таки купил макароны, хорошо бы мы смотрелись._  
Повисла пауза, оба рассматривали двор, дома, крыльцо супермаркета, избегая друг друга. Игорь очнулся первым, кивнул в сторону ближайшей скамейки.  
— Присядем?  
Тимур сел, аккуратно подтянув штанины вверх. Всегда прекрасно одетый, идеально причесанный, он казался Игорю насквозь фальшивым, как манекен в витрине. Несмотря на тяжелые, угловатые скулы, лицо его выглядело слишком мягким, может, из-за яркого рта или родинки на щеке — справа, над самым уголком губ. Ровный пробор, отутюженный воротник рубашки, легкое пальто — весь облик Тимура был тщательно продуман и ни в чем не опускался до модной небрежности. Он был выше этого, даже кроссовки носил неброские, простые — Игорь присмотрелся и ожидаемо не увидел ни одного лейбла. Правда, от подворотов не удержался, и теперь светил голой щиколоткой, вытянув ногу вперед.  
Игорь рядом с ним выглядел как настоящий бомж. Зачем он его окликнул? Все равно не сумеет задать ни одного вопроса из тех, что хотелось бы задать.  
_Ты видел Таньку прежде чем опустили крышку? Гроб вообще открывали? Кто там был? Что происходит дома — с матерью, с отцом?_  
Тимур бы ответил на эти и другие вопросы, родной все-таки брат. Игорь вспомнил ясный взгляд, поднятый уголок рта: _Маме плохо, я решил задержаться._ И понял, что на Танькиных родителей ему насрать. А похороны... Нет, он ничего не хотел знать. Тогда зачем?  
— Я вспомнил, — подал голос Тимур, — я ведь как раз сюда заходил — на Новый год, помнишь?  
Игорь кивнул. Он помнил — это был их первый совместный с Танькой Новый год, и он оказался безнадежно испорчен: в половине десятого примчался Тимур с трауром на смазливой роже, и сообщил, что мамаша Кравцова в больнице. Гипертонический криз. Тогда Танька еще не знала, что этих кризов, приступов и ударов будет случаться по несколько в месяц, а ведь у ее матери всегда было прекрасное здоровье. Но прекрасным здоровьем дочь вернуться не заставишь, так что пришлось менять житейский концепт. Сначала Танька паниковала, все бросала и ехала — с Игорем. Пока не поняла, что Игорь как раз и есть причина этих грустных проблем — однажды мамаша Кравцова, позабыв об очередном приступе, закатила бодрый скандал, который все прояснил. С тех пор кризы кончились, а Тимур, всегда выступавший вестником больничных фарсов, исчез со сцены. Танька говорила, что он куда-то уехал — наверное, семейный цирк Кравцовых ему тоже оказался не по силам.  
— Я помню, — снова кивнул Игорь. И зачем-то спросил: — А что с макаронами вышло?  
Тимур усмехнулся.  
— Да глупость. На ценнике одно, в кассе другое, я такие истории сто раз слышал, ну, можешь представить, а сам никогда не сталкивался. Первый раз так на мне заклинило. — Повторил задумчиво: — Глупость.  
_Если бы не заклинило, хер бы я тебя заметил. Не, есть в этих магазинах что-то жуткое._  
Словно отгоняя какие-то свои мысли, Тимур поднял подбородок, резко повернулся.  
— А ты как вообще? — Наверное, он хотел говорить нейтрально, но взгляд выдал — смущенный, почти сочувствующий.  
_С каких пор ты мне сочувствовать нанялся, хуеплет?_  
Игорь собрался ответить сухо и сдержанно, чтобы Тимур смутился еще сильнее и усвоил — никому его сочувствие здесь не сдалось, но вместо этого вдруг сказал:  
— Бухаю. Деградирую, как сказала бы твоя... мама. Хотя, согласно ей, деградировать мне уже некуда, я с рождения дегенерат.  
От собственного тона, развязного и жалкого, кровь прилила к голове, а ладони вспотели.  
_Красиво ты его отбрил, ничего не скажешь. Давай, расскажи, как тебя обидели._  
Самое гадкое, что не было никакой обиды, ни прошлой, ни нынешней, уж на кого ему по-настоящему было плевать, так это на всесильную мамашу. Игорь вспомнил, как всегда наслаждался этим прозвищем — Танькина мать, высокая, подтянутая и ухоженная, пришла бы в ярость от базарного «мамаша».  
Тимур опустил взгляд на собственные руки, чему-то улыбнулся — под родинкой справа проступила глубокая ямка — и сказал:  
— Не согласен. Мне кажется, что дна не бывает, и всегда есть, куда двигаться. Хоть вниз, хоть вверх.  
_Так. Тепленькая пошла. Дешевые жалобки, кухонная философия — один-один. Что ж ты такой убогий еблан._  
Но в слова эта злая ирония почему-то не укладывалась, слова получались шаблонные и тупые.  
— Ты что-то об этом знаешь? О движении вниз?  
Тимур продолжал, словно не слышал:  
— Мы с Татьяной ведь уже лет десять, как не общались толком. Почти не разговаривали, а потом, когда она с тобой... ну, к тебе переехала, вообще перестали.  
_Еще бы. Мамаша бы тебя тогда с землей сравняла._  
Игорь вспомнил, как они немного проводили время вместе — он, Тимур и Танька. Пара совместных, очень чопорных походов в кафе, одна вылазка на природу: Тимур молчал, не знал, куда девать руки, и больше напоминал пленного во вражеском тылу, чем брата любимой девушки.  
Краем глаза Игорь снова уловил черную тень — подлюка шмыгнула за плечо и там притаилась. Он крепко зажмурился, чтобы прийти в норму, жадно припал к бутылке с водой. Тимур продолжал говорить — что-то банальное и пустое.  
_Господи, надо домой,_ — подумал Игорь, и спросил невпопад:  
— Скучаешь по ней?  
Тимур замолчал на полуслове, с силой переплел пальцы. В его взгляде Игорь различил то ли испуг, то ли решимость — как перед прыжком с высоты.  
— Нет, — ответил он через секунду. — По тебе.  
— Чего?..  
_А он ведь красит брови. Подводит — карандашом, в салоне? И ровняет пинцетом. Или воском, как делала Танька._  
Тимур отвернулся, но продолжил:  
— И ты, и она мне — чужие люди. Не могу страдать на публику, изображать привязанность, скорбь... Фигня выходит. Не важно. Но тебя я... ты мне... в общем, по тебе я скучал, да.  
_Охуеть. О чем он? Нет, не красит и не выщипывает. Внизу вон мелкие растут. Охуеть._  
— Тимур.  
Тот криво улыбнулся, разгладил ладонью штанину.  
— В целом, терять мне нечего — я уезжаю, ты деградируешь, почему бы и нет. Могу себе позволить.  
Игорь понял, что есть возможность проигнорировать это неловкое признание. Просто взять — и не заметить. Сказать что-нибудь бессмысленное — _Завтра погода испортится,_ — быстро попрощаться и уйти. Тимуру он ничего не должен и не обязан щадить его... чувства?  
_Заебись._  
Одновременно он подумал две вещи: во-первых, Танька молчала. Больше не уговаривала очнуться, поесть, поспать, пожить, не травила душу, не выворачивала наизнанку. Во-вторых — Тимур ведь ревновал. Может быть, злился, мучился, сходил с ума. Допустим. И наверняка с готовностью принимал участие в мамашиных кознях. Вспомнилось, как он сухо сообщал: _Таня, у мамы приступ. Таня, мама в больнице. Таня, маме плохо._  
Сглотнув, Игорь состроил дебильную гримасу — даже в последний момент испугался, что переиграл.  
— Так ты это... по мужикам, что ли?  
Тимур опустил голову, но Игорь успел заметить мелькнувшую на лице досаду. Когда стало ясно, что ответа не будет, он сказал:  
— Можем пойти ко мне. Или маму скрутит приступ?  
Тимур поднял взгляд. Досада сменилась разочарованием, скулы напряглись, но он заставил себя улыбнуться.  
— Заранее отпрошусь у нее на весь вечер.  
Они быстро пересекли квартал, Тимур шел рядом, не отставая, но Игорь на него не смотрел. Чем ближе становилась квартира, тем меньше в нем оставалось уверенности. Скрипнула дверь подъезда, зашипел лифт. Отыскивая ключ в кармане, Игорь наткнулся рукой на тюбик смазки, и едва не застонал. Стоило ему открыть дверь, в нос ударил въедливый запах корвалола — ужасная стариковская вонь, которую было ничем не перебить, ни сигаретами, ни гниющим помойным ведром. Тимур невозмутимо перешагнул порог, даже не поморщившись, зато Игорь с трудом сдержал гримасу — и окончательно понял, что переоценил себя.  
— Не разувайся, в комнату проходи, — бросил он через плечо. Торопливо собрал пустую тару — ту, что валялась на виду, вывернул пепельницу, завязал на узел мусорный пакет. Ни о каком чае речь, разумеется, не шла.  
Выглянув в коридор, он достал телефон — деньги, к счастью, пока не кончились. Написал сообщение, нервно протер рукавом экран. Оставалось дождаться ответа.  
В комнате Игорь обнаружил, что Тимур снял пальто и пристроил его на спинку кресла, а сам сел на диван, аккуратно разгладив плед — вполне непринужденно.  
Он заставил себя выдохнуть и сесть напротив, хотя больше хотелось опустить голову, закрыть лицо руками и завыть.  
Вместо этого Игорь положил на журнальный столик телефон, следя за экраном. На виду не осталось ни одной Танькиной вещи, он все затолкал в шкаф почти сразу после кладбища, а что не поместилось — в мусорные пакеты, которые вынес на балкон.  
Тимур отодвинул в сторону диванную подушку, бегло осмотрелся.  
— Курить здесь можно?  
Игорь не стал отвечать. На столике стояла пепельница, полная окурков — до комнаты с мусорным пакетом он не добрался. Он ждал, и Тимур ждал, только ждали разного, и оба, кажется, уже сомневались в принятых решениях.  
— У тебя ничего нет? — спросил Тимур, и неуверенно добавил: — Выпить, в смысле.  
Игорь покачал головой, телефон коротко загудел, и он жадно открыл сообщение: через полчаса, несколько букв, обозначающих место, номер электронного кошелька.  
— А еще хвастался, что бухаешь, — улыбнулся Тимур. Улыбка вышла такая же неуклюжая, как и шутка. Игорь встал.  
— Сейчас сбегаю, действительно, не подумал. Подождешь полчаса? До магазина и обратно.  
Тимур пожал плечами.  
— Да, в общем, необязательно, это я так. То есть, если ты из-за меня...  
— Нет, не из-за тебя. — Он опустил голову, набирая команду о переводе денег. — Я все равно собирался покупать, но, видишь, забыл. Короче, это быстро. Хочешь, комп пока включи или телевизор.  
_Или маме позвони, соври что-нибудь._  
Тимур поежился под балконным сквозняком и кивнул.  
Пробежка до закладки заняла пятнадцать минут, столько же — возня в павильоне. Делать поблажек Игорь не собирался — ни ему, ни себе, потому купил водку, сок и не взял никакой еды.  
_Не жрать собрались, действительно._  
Он думал, что катастрофически погорячился. На свежую голову взять и...  
_Что, повалить его на диван? Попросить раздеться? Отсосать? А встанет?_  
Даже после неожиданного признания Тимура все это казалось диким, в мыслях царил бардак — нет, без хорошей дорожки не получится. К счастью, он еще числился в постоянных клиентах, и особенно ждать не пришлось.  
Поднимаясь на лифте, Игорь уже почти мечтал, чтобы в квартире никого не оказалось — пусть Тимур передумает, спохватится, сорвется на традиционный мамин вызов, что угодно, только пусть уйдет. Пусть ничего не случится.  
Он не ушел. Слушал, покачивая ногой, какой-то медленный рэпчик, лазал в телефоне. Игорь отметил, что со столика исчезли пустые пивные банки, а пепельница чистая, и это вызвало глухое раздражение — _Пропылесосишь, может? Или посуду вымоешь?_ — но он не дал ему ходу. Кивнул:  
— Я сейчас.  
В ванной открутил кран на полную, сунул голову под струю. Сначала он хотел нюхнуть в комнате, кого было стесняться, не Тимура же, но в последний момент передумал. Демонстративно достать пакетик, еще скатанный в плотный комок, свернуть сотенную трубкой, смахнуть рукавом мусор с края стола — это чем-то напоминало недавние корявые жалобы и вызывало только отвращение: _Посмотри, какое я дно. Все еще считаешь, что ниже есть место?_  
_Дешевка,_ — сказала бы Танька. — _Сколько соплей, Игорек, из-за двух паршивых дорожек._  
Игорь прополоскал рот, сдернул с крючка полотенце, выпрямился перед зеркалом. Волосы торчали в разные стороны, глаза слезились, лицо было серым, неживым. Он попытался оценить себя взглядом Тимура — что-то ведь в нем ему нравилось.  
_О, господи, порыдай и успокойся. Истеричка._  
Нет, он не был истеричкой — несмотря на внутренний раздрай, на трясущиеся руки, внешняя маска оставалась жесткой и сухой, как обожженный ветром кирпич.  
Повертев в пальцах пакетик, Игорь неожиданно для самого себя сунул его в шкаф под раковиной, на самую нижнюю полку — туда, где всегда прятал свое.  
Два месяца назад, когда Игорь валялся на диване, прижав к носу полотенце, чтобы остановить кровь, рядом на подголовник уселась Танька. _Что будем делать, Игорек?_ — спросила она и погладила его по волосам. _Я кончусь, если тебя потеряю,_ — ответил он. Голос был сиплый, гнусавый — от воспаленной слизистой и сожженного желчью горла. — _Я тебя люблю._ Он все-таки ее потерял, и вовсе не из-за спидов, как тогда представлялось. А в остальном все совпало — он кончался.  
К его удивлению, Тимур не стал дожидаться, начал один — бутылка была открыта, рядом стоял испачканный соком стакан. Впрочем, ему он тоже налил. Игорь молча поднял рюмку, даже не кивнул — не тосты же произносить. Запивать не стал — зажег сигарету.  
Ухоженный вид Тимура — чистые джинсы, красивый бежевый пуловер — делал беспорядок вокруг еще более вызывающим. С балкона потянуло дождем, хотя пока не упало ни капли. Игорь налил еще по одной.  
— Значит, ты пьешь и...  
— Я пью и занимаюсь сексом, — усмехнулся Тимур. — Ем, разговариваю, хожу в туалет.  
— И врешь маме.  
— Случается.  
— И ты голубой.  
Тимур поморщился.  
— Не люблю это слово. Не из-за значения или подтекста, а как ярлык — голубой, педераст, гей, бисексуал, натурал. На каждый рукав нужна нашивка. Все надо классифицировать, распихать по категориям и желательно обнародовать, чтоб соседи знали.  
— Людям так проще, — пожал плечами Игорь.  
— Чем проще?  
— Дал название, обозначил — плюс один к предсказуемости. Неопределенность требует больших душевных ресурсов, все усложняет.  
— Да уж, готовые шаблоны куда удобнее.  
— Вот именно.  
Выпили еще. От водки щеки Тимура порозовели, правый уголок рта то и дело дергался в усмешке, а зрачки расширились. Но пробор в волосах оставался таким же ровным, только на лоб выбилась блестящая прядь. Он ничем не напоминал Таньку — волосы у нее были темнее, глаза — карие, а не голубые, и кожа не такая светлая, и улыбалась она иначе.  
— Мама действительно перегнула палку на похоронах. Но ты должен понять, она себя не контролировала.  
Игорь нахмурился. Он ничего не помнил, только то, что на кладбище его не пустили, и он стоял далеко за оградой, рядом с машиной, на которой кто-то из ребят его привез. И он не собирался понимать съехавшую с катушек стерву, которая, видите ли, себя не контролировала. Выпив, Игорь отодвинул бутылку — напиваться не хотелось, и чтобы Тимур напился — тоже. Глядя на него, становилось понятно, что он может — и нажраться, и утопить все в пьяной философии, блевотине и слезах.  
_Я занимаюсь сексом, — прекрасно, давай._  
Водка слегка расслабила, замедлила ускоренный сиднокарбом пульс.  
— Разденься, — предложил Игорь на пробу. Он все еще не был уверен, что сможет.  
Улыбка исчезла с лица Тимура, словно смахнули, он оглянулся, резко сглотнул. И медленно потянул через голову пуловер. Рубашка под ним оказалась чуть смятой, в складках воротника белело горло. Волосы на макушке приподнялись от статики, растрепались, и это понравилось Игорю — безупречный панцирь понемногу исчезал. Может, там он не такой фальшивый, как снаружи, со своими идеальными воротниками и правильными суждениями.  
_Людей нельзя прятать под ярлыки, нужно быть честным, всегда чистить ногти и вовремя мыть волосы, а мама слегка потеряла контроль. Хомосапиенс — венец творения._  
Тимур уже расстегнул рубашку и настороженно глянул на Игоря. Чтобы чувствовать себя раскованно в грязной хате перед малознакомым человеком нескольких рюмок оказалось недостаточно, но Игорь не собирался приходить ему на помощь.  
— Все снимай, и штаны тоже. Хочу посмотреть. — Прозвучало слишком резко, и лицо Тимура совсем застыло, но пальцы послушно взялись за ремень — что-то, может, недавнее признание или иллюзия близости, мешало ему бросить начатое.  
Игорь кивнул, наблюдая, как он одну за другой стягивает штанины. Под джинсами у него были обычные трусы в синюю клетку с широкой резинкой, а тело оказалось куда лучше, чем в одежде — хорошие мышцы, крепкий пресс. Кость, пожалуй, слишком тонкая, из-за чего он напоминал подростка — невысокий рост и мягкие черты лица усиливали впечатление. Справившись со штанами, Тимур отправил их на диван, к остальным вещам, аккуратно сложенным вместе.  
Игорь вдруг понял, что дыхание его участилось — что бы там ни было, такая сцена перед глазами не оставляла равнодушным. К тому же, покорность Тимура раззадоривала — не то чтобы Игорь хотел по-настоящему узнать ее пределы, но для начала игры годилось.  
Помедлив секунду, Тимур запустил пальцы под резинку трусов — бледная кожа покрылась мурашками, Игорь со своего места видел, как светлые волоски на руках приподнялись. На груди слева он различил две родинки, такие же, как мушка на щеке, и собственный затылок ответил покалывающим холодом.  
— Подожди, пойдем-ка в спальню, — остановил он Тимура. Сердце снова ускорилось, под ребрами сделалось жарко.  
Игорь вдруг представил, что за происходящим наблюдает мамаша Кравцова, и едва не задохнулся от возбуждения пополам с гадливостью.  
В спальне было душно, сумрачно из-за толстых штор, но в целом чище, чем во всей квартире. Несвежая, смятая постель зияла, как воронка после взрыва, и Игорь постарался не думать о том, что на этих простынях спал еще с Танькой. Горло перехватило, и он жестом указал на кровать — ложись. Встав к нему спиной, Тимур стянул трусы, носков на нем не было — и лег навзничь поперек матраса. Игорь бегло его оглядел, расстегивая рубашку — светлая дорожка на животе переходила в аккуратно подстриженный лобок, небольшой член напрягся, пробор в волосах стерся окончательно. Тимур не пытался прикрыться или спрятаться, однако чувствовалось, что он натянут, как взведенный курок — стоит сделать резкое движение, и последует выстрел. Живот и ребра мелко вздрагивали от частого дыхания, ладони плотно прижались к простыне. У него были очень красивые ступни — узкие, ровные, без тяжелых косточек и выступающих вен, длинные пальцы не горбились от суставов и заканчивались аккуратными ногтями. Игорь вдруг исступленно порадовался, что Тимур не похож на Таньку — ничуть не похож.  
Он торопливо сдернул с себя остатки одежды, выудив из кармана смазку: ее внезапная покупка теперь подтверждала мысль, что большие супермаркеты — проклятое, зловещее место. Презервативы по-прежнему лежали в верхнем ящике комода.  
Еще там, в зале, Игорь думал начать издалека — попросить Тимура взять в рот, выудить каких-нибудь подробностей о его интимной жизни, поиздеваться над мамашей, в общем, хотел продолжить развлекаться, а там как пойдет. Он не предполагал, что собственное желание подкрадется сзади, ударит, почти собьет с ног — и окажется таким сильным, что все задуманное забудется сразу.  
Дернув зубами край фольги, Игорь надел презерватив — прикосновение латекса к члену вызвало очередной прилив возбуждения, пришлось на секунду закрыть глаза и задержать дыхание: голова кружилась.  
После он лег, почти повалился на Тимура, раздвинув его ноги коленом, проехался мокрой ладонью через грудь, чувствуя, как ноздри забивает запах его дезодоранта. Скользкий гель пролился на простыню, Игорь угодил рукой во влажное пятно, наскоро прошелся пальцами вдоль члена. _Сойдет,_ — подумал он, стиснув зубы, — _потерпит._ Тимур, тяжело дыша, запрокинул голову — ноздри вздрагивали, веки потемнели. Он так и лежал с руками по швам, и выглядел таким напряженным, что Игорю на секунду показалось, что ничего не получится. Кровь изнутри барабанила в перепонки, все труднее становилось что-то планировать, соизмерять — и он просто подался вперед, наощупь направляя себя рукой.  
Тимур сжимался, член и собственные пальцы скользили, Игорь сам не понял, как додумался взять его за запястье — завел руку вверх, погладил кожу над переплетением твердых вен, слегка стиснул, словно просил успокоиться. Тимур, и без того неподвижный, замер, даже перестал моргать, только чуть кривилась верхняя губа. Потом он закрыл глаза и глубоко вдохнул. Игорь ждал, рассматривая сверху его лицо, а дождавшись выдоха, снова направил член вперед — и на этот раз вышло как надо.  
Его дыхание смешалось с глухим стоном, кожа покрылась испариной, он двигался, с каждым разом вбиваясь глубже. Тимур выгнулся, шумно вдохнув, скрестил лодыжки на его пояснице, стараясь удержаться под толчками — макушка уже почти повисла над краем кровати.  
Игорь кончил так же стремительно, как завелся — под веками побелело, живот прошило мягкой вспышкой, спазмы накатывали один за другим, отдаваясь почти болью. Тимур под ним застонал и впился в лопатку ногтями. Сколько он продержался — минуту, две? Мимолетно вспомнилось, что купленная смазка была с анестетиком, но, видимо, подразумевался какой-то другой эффект.  
Тимур не двигался, только коротко, часто дышал.  
Игорь сполз с него, не глядя, отправил презерватив на пол и вытерся простыней. Со своего места он видел потемневший от пота висок и мокрые пряди на лбу. Щека Тимура блестела, горло все еще вздрагивало. Смутно захотелось принести оставленную в зале бутылку, но вставать было лень.  
— Ну и как? — зачем-то спросил Игорь.  
— Что — как? Ты всегда об этом спрашиваешь, ну, после?  
Огрызаться не слишком тянуло, но молчать почему-то было страшно.  
— Нет, обычно я отворачиваюсь к стенке и храплю.  
Тимур открыл рот, но в последний момент передумал — промолчал. Забрался повыше, нашарил подушку.  
Было два варианта: вернуться в зал и дальше пить или выставить его прямо сейчас. Впрочем, был еще и третий — продолжить трахаться. Игорю даже думать не хотелось, каково будет на душе после, так что стоило отсрочить это насколько возможно. С другой стороны, всегда был способ положить этому конец раз и навсегда — перед глазами пронеслась вереница коротких образов: ванна, Танькин фен на балконе в одном из пакетов, или кухонный нож — кухонные ножи хорошо наточены, Танька всегда за этим следила. Мысль была отстраненной, абстрактной, словно он представлял себе дальнейший сюжет фильма или придумывал концовку к недочитанной истории.  
_Не, ну а что, финал не хуже любого другого._  
Приподнявшись на локте, Игорь подобрался ближе к Тимуру, нашел его руку и опустил поверх члена.  
Тот легко фыркнул.  
— Нравится смотреть?  
— Да.  
Тимур сунул под затылок еще одну подушку и задвигал кулаком — сначала медленно, останавливаясь у самой головки, потом быстрее, натягивая кожу на влажно блестящий конец. Через полминуты он снова беспокойно дышал, над губой выступили капли пота.  
— А знаешь, — прошептал он сквозь зубы, — я всегда ей завидовал. Не... не из-за тебя — вообще. Тому, что она может, чего не могу я — спать с мужиками, делать что хочется. Плевать на то... чего от нее ждут. Я...  
Игорь сам не заметил, когда начал гладить собственный член — медленно, без нажима, потом быстрее, неосознанно подстраиваясь под ритм Тимура. Тот покосился на него затуманенным взглядом. Пальцы на ступнях поджались, живот вздрагивал.  
— Продолжай.  
— Я... Я хотел быть как она. А мать всегда говорила, что она плохо кончит.  
Он снова навалился на него сверху, выжимая воздух из легких, сминая хрупкие косточки, чувствуя, как голову заполняет безумный коктейль — ненависть, желание, злоба, жалость и страх. Все эти чувства распределялись случайно, как бумажки в шляпе — жалость к Тимуру, ненависть к себе, страх за Таньку — и тут же менялись местами в калейдоскопе, оставляя на выходе только гудящий вихрь, разрывающий виски.  
Тимур дернулся, упираясь руками ему в грудь, Игорь видел двигающиеся губы, нахмуренный лоб, но слова разобрал не сразу:  
— Подожди, стой. Давай не так, ты слишком тяжелый.  
Игорь замер и позволил ему вывернуться из-под себя, отыскал тюбик с остатками смазки. Цепляясь за простыню, Тимур лег на бок, согнул колени. Игорь обнял его, просунув руку между плечом и подушкой, прижался. На этот раз пошло легче, Тимур сразу расслабился, даже откинул голову Игорю на плечо. Тот нерешительно его погладил спереди — раскрытой ладонью от горла до живота, пальцы коснулись члена, рука была влажная и легко скользила. Тимур, не сдерживаясь, застонал. Игорь вошел в него резким толчком, не думая о том, каково это — ему хотелось отомстить. Превратить свое желание в нож, бить и кромсать, сделать что-то ужасное — за себя, за Таньку, за самого Тимура, за всю эту обыденную черную несправедливость. Хоть что-нибудь.  
Вскрикнув, Тимур вцепился в его запястье, но не попытался отстраниться, даже подмахнул, и Игорь очнулся — вовремя, хотя притормозить уже было нелегко. Он постарался выстроить новый ритм, не такой безумный, взмокшая спина Тимура отдавала жаром, дыхание жгло руку. Его член в кулаке стал болезненно твердым, и краем сознания Игорь почувствовал, что Тимур сейчас кончит.  
Отстранившись рывком, он перекатил его на живот, поднял повыше за бедра и навис сверху, тяжело дыша. Пот со лба капал на бледную спину, на россыпь родинок, и, не думая ни о чем больше, Игорь широко и мокро его лизнул — вдоль позвоночника вверх, словно хотел собрать языком эти точки, а потом прикусил кожу на загривке. Тимур застонал в подушку, и больше Игоря ни на что не хватило — стиснув его бедра, он пару раз вошел так глубоко, как сумел, и на этот раз кончили оба.  
Влажная кожа противно липла к простыне, хотелось пить, но закрыть глаза и не двигаться хотелось сильнее. Игорь собирался сказать, что планирует отключиться, но так и не сказал, даже не услышал, как Тимур тяжело перекатывается на спину и тянет на себя одеяло.  
Он очнулся резко, как от толчка, минуя ленивую дремотную истому. Все шесть чувств работали на полную, словно возле кровати поджидала опасность. Вокруг было темно, как в гробу, рядом отчетливо сопел Тимур. Игорь порадовался, что вчера не напился и не обдолбался, иначе сейчас проснулся бы в аду. Хотя, до хорошего самочувствия тоже было далеко.  
Голый, как был, он прошлепал в туалет, на ходу стараясь понять, который час. Выглянул на кухню — окна в доме напротив не горели, значит, стояла глухая ночь. Напившись из-под крана, он сунулся в ванную, сам не зная, зачем. Взгляд первым делом уперся в шкафчик под раковиной, и Игорь поразмышлял о спрятанном пакете.  
_Нет, не сейчас._  
Машинально он отвернул кран и заткнул сток. Пока вода набиралась, выкурил сигарету, заглянул в зал — на диване лежала одежда Тимура, часы показывали начало четвертого. Все было грязно, глухо, скучно. Он мог бы вернуться в комнату, задушить спящего Тимура подушкой и провести остаток дней в тюрьме, мог бы снять его в постели и показать фотографии мамаше Кравцовой, мог бы снова лечь рядом и трахнуть его напоследок, мог бы нанюхаться до посинения и пускать пену в приемном покое больницы, мог бы спуститься голым в магазин и весь следующий месяц отдыхать в дурдоме. А вместо этого он бродил по квартире и снова умирал от тоски.  
Когда он лег в полную ванну, дверь тихо открылась, и на пороге появился Тимур. Он был в трусах, сонно зевал и почесывался. Слепо нашарил раковину, напился прямо из-под крана. Склонился над Игорем, поплескал горячей водой себе в лицо. Спросил:  
— Можно?  
Игорь поднялся повыше.  
— Забирайся.  
Через минуту он уже чувствовал бедром его острую щиколотку — тот устраивался осторожно, чтобы не залить пол, лицо все еще было помятое, с глазами-щелками и отпечатком подушки на щеке.  
— Всегда хотел так жить, — сказал Тимур после недолгого молчания. — И всегда знал, что не смогу.  
— А как ты сейчас живешь?  
Тимур махнул рукой, подняв мелкую волну.  
— Нормально. Но не так.  
Горячая вода расслабляла, понемногу приводила мысли в порядок, но легче не становилось. Тупо ныло где-то под ребрами — щемящая, не утихающая боль, от которой временами сводило горло.  
_Простыл,_ — подумал Игорь. — _Или еще какая херня._ И: _А я ведь привел его сюда, чтобы, правда, сделать какую-нибудь гадость. Но не сделал. Может, зря?_  
Тимур лежал напротив с закрытыми глазами, и Игорь уже решил, что он задремал, но тот снова заговорил:  
— Может, это был шанс, который мы собираемся просрать? Я ведь сам тебя уже забыл и ни о чем таком не думал.  
— Супермаркеты не дают шансов, только унижают и обманывают.  
— Мы поймем, что это не так, но будет поздно.  
— Ну... тогда я снова зайду в тот магазин.  
— Второго шанса не будет. Везение вообще не мой конек — если это было везение.  
— Не оно. Поверь мне, не оно.  
Тимур сполз в воду по самую шею и больше ничего не добавил.  
После, в прихожей, уже одетый — волосы аккуратно приглажены, пуловер, рубашка, пальто — он улыбнулся:  
— Мы будем жить дальше, возможно, даже долго, потом умрем, заглохнет наша бестолковая возня, и не будет никакой разницы, кто из нас по кому скучал. Я прав?  
Игорь хотел сказать, что это не его реплика, и нечего строить из себя нигилиста, когда на самом деле не такой, но промолчал — только кивнул и закрыл за ним дверь. Прошел на кухню, зачем-то заглянул в пустой холодильник. У него все еще оставалась недопитая бутылка, порошок под раковиной, супермаркет на соседней улице, ванна, Танькин фен в одном из пакетов. Кухонные ножи, аптечные лекарства, дверь на балкон, и время, чтобы над всем этим подумать.  
В конце концов, финал не хуже любого другого.


End file.
